There is known a wide variety of gas discharge lasers. One of the main problems is how to obtain a high power output per given size (volume) of the laser system. Another problem is how to provide efficient cooling of the active medium, which is usually a low pressure plasma, with a rather low thermal conductivity.
I have recently become aware of a Russian publication in Sov. Phys Tech Phys 23(11) 1978) entitled "Molecular - gas discharge in a rotating electric field" which illustrates a construction with a single four-electrode arrangement, which sets out the basic principle of an arrangement of the present invention. It does not illustrate any multi-triangle or multi-square electrode arrangement, nor am I aware that the teaching of this Russian publication has led to the development of a honeycomb structure of the type which is the subject matter of the present invention. Only the plurality of adjacent geometrical shape electrode pattern makes it possible to attain the main object of the invention: a high-power small size gas discharge laser.